


Like the Joker and Harley Quin

by Bleu_Wolf



Series: The Ashura King and his Demon Hunter [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alucard being abused, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Domestic Violence, Graphic Description, Implied Sexual Content, King Martis, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not for the weak of heart, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: He was the Joker and he was the Harley Quin. One person who loves but the other rejects it. Two mad people in a dysfunctional relationship where pain and fear brought them closer.Martis was crazy but Alucard was mad.Even crazier than the Ashura King himself.





	Like the Joker and Harley Quin

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
>  
> 
> THIS IS A VERY DARK FIC AND IF YOU'RE NOT INTO 50 SHADES OF GREY SHIT WHERE YOU FUCK A PERSON AFTER WHIPPING THEM. 
> 
> Other than bottom Alu, I stan an insane Alu. Sorry guys, I'm weird that way. I read loads of books that has mentally insane male antagonists (obsessive stalkers, past child abuse trauma etc)
> 
> I may need to see a psychiatrist *sweat drop*

  _Dear diary,_

 

_I've been waiting for this day to come and I can't wait to celebrate it with my beloved husband. He seems to be  bit clueless but I think it's just an act to surprise me... or that's what Freya said._

_Her marriage with Zilong was amazing. They had gone through hardships and challenges but they still stick to each other. It was astounding that no matter how much they hurt each other physically or mentally, they still get to stay. Some say it's a dysfunctional relationship but I think not. They word out what they don't like and from that they get to change for the sake of the other. In return, their relationship grew strong._

_My marriage with Martis is still new and we had not gone through the same hardship as Freya does. Well, we had a rough start because he kidnapped me and my father. But that was another story. Everyone deserves a chance to change, right? Martis may be cruel but he is a just king to his people and that's what I like about him. Maybe, that was what draws me to love him in the first place. Sometimes, I question myself as to why I love Martis. There are times where I would think I was insane but most of the times, I think it was fate._

_Hehe Daddy must have read too much fairy tale when I was little. I sounded like one of those princesses._

 

 

"Young Master?"

 

Alucard looked up from his diary to the giant door. "Yes?"

 

"The king wishes to meet you." 

 

Hearing the word 'king' brought an innocent smile on the blond's face. "I'll be there in a minute." He said, standing up and closing the blue book. Alucard shed his silk night gown and put on his blue royal robe. It looked something that a pastor would wear, complete with a cross stitched on the sleeves. After taking one good look on the mirror, he rushed out of the door and lightly jogged to the throne room. The sounds of his shoes bounced off the stone wall and he made his way through the hall. A large double door came to his vision and the guards opened for him. 

 

The throne room was empty save for a lone figure. Martis sat on his throne of silver looking quite bored with his head in his hand. His eyes were closed but opened when he heard the low moaning of the giant doors opened. A small figure in blue jogged in and came to a halt at the bottom of the steps that led to his throne. Martis smirked and with his free hand, beckoned Alucard to come closer. The blond was smiling and grinning as he walked up the steps. His hips swaying in a seductive manner and it made Martis licked his lips. 

 

Alucard was in one of the robes he had bought from the Eastern country. The wide neck exposed his milky skin of his collarbone area. The golden trimmings lined the blue cloth from his shoulder to his hips. A black belt was around his waist very tightly to show his delicious curves. His blond hair was a bit longer, reaching his nape. The blond took a few steps before taking his seat on his husband's lap. Arms wrapped around the Ashura King's neck and he brought himself down for a quick peck on the cheek. 

 

"You called for me, love?" The fallen demon hunter whispered. Yes, fallen. Martis had attacked Azreal District where Alucard lived. He had killed most of the soldiers (mainly demon hunters) when they tried to stop him. The survivors were only Alucard and his stepfather. Martis would like to kill them both but there was something about the blond that made him wary. When he first saw him, Martis noticed Alucard being a it different than other humans. He seemed mad and mentally unstable. The demon hunter at that time did not show fear or any emotions. He just sat there, in chains staring at Martis dead in the eyes. The father pleaded for Martis to let them go but the Ashura King got mad and tortured the old man. It got a reaction from the blond.

 

Fear

 

Alucard was begging with tears streaming down his face. He begged Martis to stop hurting his father and agreed to even swap places with him. It got the king's attention and Alucard was no longer in the dungeon but instead he was placed in the torture chamber where it all began. 

 

"Yes, I did." Martis brushed his fingers through the soft, light blond locks. Alucard purred at his touches and got closer, a silent beg for more. His giant hand grabbed Alucard's face and brought them close for a kiss. The blond open his mouth reluctantly and let Martis explore his mouth. Alucard was straddling the king's body and his hands  clenched on his clothes. Martis had his hands on Alucard's hips, enjoying the slow rolling motion as he grind on his crotch. The sloppy sound and wanton moans filled the throne room. No one was around to witness the king and his consort making out, as if Martis would care. He wouldn't give a damn if there was the council watching. 

"Have you been good?" The king rasped as they broke the kiss. "Have my sweet Alucard been a good boy?"

 

The demon hunter nodded. "Yes, I've been good Martis. I stayed in my room like you told me to. I've been reading and writing. I even played with Kookie." Kookie was a small harmless and cute demon Martis had caught. He gave it to Alucard  as a companion because Alucard was not allowed to step out of his room unless Martis says so. He only got out if the king wishes to have his consort around during his walk in the garden or during meetings. Most of the times, Alucard just stayed in his room and Martis came in for them to engage in sex. 

 

Martis placed his lips on the milky skinned neck, sucking and licking a spot that made the blond moan. It send burning pleasure to his groin and he enjoyed it. The sleeves had fallen over one shoulder and it made him look sexy. Martis proceed to lay kisses on Alucard's collarbone and on his chest. His hand went down Alucard's back and squeezed his bottom. The blond gasped and smirked at him. "Fuck me hard, Martis. Fuck me so I can't walk straight."

 

The king grinned and his hands opened the fly of his pants bringing out his giant cock. The head leaked precum. Martis felt himself go hard when he found out that Alucard didn't even bother to put on any underwear. He had been walking around the halls naked underneath his robe. His dick twitch at the thought and it excites the king. Martis used his fingers to prepare his partner as he pulled him into another deep kiss. Alucard grind his bottom on Martis's finger and enjoyed the way it curled inside him. Another finger joined the first and Martis pumped inside his partner. The blond moaned and gasped at the sensation of being stretched and penetrated. He yelped when the king suddenly swung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

 

"We better do it in the 'fun room'"

 

Alucard felt his heart thumped harder and his stomach twist. The name for such room was quite the opposite of it's true purpose. With a mighty kick, the door to the room burst open and Martis walked in towards the lone bed. He dropped Alucard on the maroon satin sheets, watching the small body bounce from the impact. Alucard sat up like a curious child, the sleeves fully exposed the upper part of his body, hair disheveled from their make out. The 'fun room' was something straight out of 50 Shades of Grey. Whips of all kinds lined the walls. A riding crop sat in its case as if it was a prized weapon. Martis buckled a black collar around Alucard's neck. The blond whined and pouted. The king chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

 

"Pets need to be put on a leash." He said, bring the leash to the bed post. He jerked the leash, making Alucard drop on the bed from the force. Flipping the body over so he was on his stomach, Martis tied the leash on the bed post. A pair of handcuffs locked Alucard's hands over his head, making him completely immobilized. The blond tried to move but he could only wiggle around. Martis liked how Alucard would lift his ass in an attempt to break free. He placed his hand on the other man's posterior. "Behave. Or do I need to punish you."

 

Alucard stopped struggling. He turned to look over his shoulders. His eyes were half lidded and his lips parted as he breathed. "Martis, there's something I needed to tell you."

 

"Shoot..."

 

"It's our wedding anniversary." He said. It was a bit hard to breathe in his position plus Martis pushing him down on the bed. But that didn't stop the blond hunter from pouring out his excitement. "I planned for what we would do for our 2nd anniversary. We'll take a walk around the rose garden and then have a picnic by the small river where we used to camp back then. We would lie down under the stars, share kisses and even make love."

 

Martis stayed silent as the demon hunter continued his rambling. Alucard sounded like a love sick teenager but then again, it might have been his insanity. Martis knew Alucard had long lost his mind a few months after their marriage. The man probably had suffered from Stockholm Syndrome after the vigorous tortures he had received in the past. Alucard had been hanging on his hairline of sanity and Martis was the one to cut it, letting the demon hunter fall into madness. Like the Joker and Harley Quin their relationship is. Two mad couple where love is not a mutual feeling. Alucard loved Martis but the other didn't.

 

To Martis, Alucard was just a toy for him to play. 

 

The crack of a whip broke the silence of the room followed by a piercing scream of pain. The wire split the pale skin, making blood burst out from the open wound. The maroon sheets became darker with blood as the torture went on. Angry red lines marred his body. Some old scars were open. 

 

"Martis, it hurts!"

 

_Whip!_

 

"Please, I'm begging you!"

 

_Whip!_

 

"Martis, I love you..."

 

After for what felt like hours, the torture stopped. Alucard sniffled from the extreme pain of the whipping but he was rewarded with pleasure when he felt something penetrated him from behind. All pain melted away like ice as lust and pleasure took over. His body was sore but he didn't care. Martis was giving him his love. He was giving him something no one could have. Everyone else were liars. They never loved him. Their love only exists on their words but never their actions. 

 

His parents left him as a child.

 

His girlfriend cheated on him.

 

His friends lied to him.

 

Martis was a hero. People call the Ashura King a mad tyrant but they were fools. They don't know Martis like Alucard does. Everyday the blond was showered with love. Martis gave him a pet so he wouldn't feel lonely. He may hurt him by whipping and beating him up but Alucard welcomed the pain. It made him realize he is human. It made him feel alive.

 

The two deranged people moaned as they reached climax. Martis's seed dripped from the blond's hole and Alucard wished it would just stay there. If male pregnancy was possible, he would even be willing to bare Martis's children. He loved Martis. He wants Martis. He wants to have a family with Martis. He wants to die and go to heaven with his beloved Martis.

 

The handcuffs were off and the collar was gone. Alucard panted and he felt numb. The pain on his back was gone but he did hiss when he moved. He turned his head and watched Martis putting his clothes back on. When did he strip?

 

"There's your anniversary gift." Martis said. His fingers brushed through the blond hair. Alucard's eyes fluttered shut and sighed. "I'm never doing your fairy tale fantasies. You're just sick. If it's not because of your body, I would've killed you along with your father."

 

Alucard shakily lifted a hand as Martis walked out of the room. He was hoping the long haired king would turn around one last time before closing the door. He was left i the dark and Alucard felt like when he was a child, locked in the demon's dungeon. He curled himself into a ball, ignoring the pain on his back and the crack in his heart. He sobbed and cried alone in the dark room. It was the same thing every day. Martis would call him out of his room, they would have sex and if the king had a rough day, he would vent his anger out on his spouse, Alucard. 

 

The blond shifted his purple eyes to the closed door. A smile stretched on his lips.

 

"I love you too, Martis..."


End file.
